Automated unit tests may improve software quality, and methodologies such as Test Driven Development (TDD) may be widely used. Some build and development tools may kick off automated unit tests as part of a build process or when an application is launched. Integrated Development Environments (IDEs) may be configured to run builds when files are saved, which may possibly run unit tests as part of the build process. While valuable, such tools may, in some instances, take a long time to provide the necessary feedback to the code developer.